


Jack Zimmermann does Thirst Tweets (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Thirst Tweets set [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexual Jack Zimmermann, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thirst Tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: That's it, that's the plot!Podfic, read by the author. Complete with sound effects.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Thirst Tweets set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540669
Kudos: 13





	Jack Zimmermann does Thirst Tweets (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack Zimmermann does Thirst Tweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311701) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound). 



If rambling intros annoy you then please skip forward to 2: 15 where the fic begins.

The staff at FeedBuzz left in the paper noises which got close to the microphone. They thought it was arty. They also kept a [piece from the cutting room floor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-RC84eR_8btZBRTbf7QWatC6HGablKH2/view?usp=drivesdk), where Jack needs a few takes at first. But he digs deep and gives it his all ❤️

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-iqI2tDzz4cmRTevmmD6dTukMG9ttOFh/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file of the final version on a Google Drive. Then press play!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/189507638285/a-podfic-audio-file-of-this-fic-is-now/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RollFig/status/1202895210189115392?s=19/)  
>   
> Please do reblog if you enjoyed this, and ofc comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕


End file.
